ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret of NIMH (Remake)
This is the remake of an old Don Bluth classic, The Secret of NIMH, with some changes to the story. Plot Elizabeth, a mouse lives in a dilapidated barn, She had no family, no friends, or anyone to turn to. Then, She encountered a grey mouse, named Johnathan Brisby. Johnathan soon fell for Elizabeth. In the Two Years that passed, They had four children, Teresa, who takes after Her mother, Martin, who is more rebellious than He realizes, Timothy, who takes after His Father, and Cynthia, who is curious about the outside world. Then, one day, without warning, The Barn was torn down just for a farmhouse to be built. a few weeks after the farmhouse was built, as Johnathan was looking for a winter home, He encounters some rats who are seeking Johnathan to assist Nicodemus. Johnathan complied after the Rats tell Him that a cinderblock is in the field which would be perfect for the winter. Then, a few nights later, Elizabeth waited for Johnathan to return, but He never came back. And as Winter was ending, Elizabeth assumed the worst, which that Johnathan was killed by the Farmer's newly-acquired Cat, Dragon. As Winter was ending, Elizabeth visits a friend of Johnathan's, Mr. Ages. Elizabeth tells Him that Timothy is ill, which Mr. Ages identifies as Pneumonia. The Codgery Mr. Ages provides medicine and tells Mrs. Brisby that Timothy must not be taken outside, and that He must be warm at all times. Upon leaving for home, Mrs. Brisby encounters a crow named Jeremy who is collecting foil. As Mrs. Brisby becomes friends with Jeremy, a Scary-looking cat named Dragon approaches, and attacks Brisby and Jeremy. Fortunately, the two escape unscathed, as Jeremy flies Brisby to Her home, but at a low altitude, since Mrs. Brisby is afraid of heights. Later that night, Mrs. Brisby returns with the medicine and feeds it to Timothy, as She asks the rest of Her children to go to bed. meanwhile, near the Fitzgibbons' house, a small group of rats abscond with a few electronic wires to the rosebush. three days later, as Elizabeth was still thinking about Timothy, She hears the sound of the tractor, and sneaks to the farmhouse to see it with Farmer Fitzgibbons riding it, about ready to plow the field. Soon, the plow drops down as She learned that the tractor’s linchpin is broken. Fitzgibbons who gets frustrated then decides to call the Mechanic to fix the plow. knowing that the plow will be repaired in a few days, Elizabeth is relieved that She’ll have more time, but sorrows that it’s not enough for Timothy to recover, but is spotted by Dragon. But the cat doesn’t pounce or even chase Her, confusing Elizabeth, but at Auntie Shrew's suggests going to the Great Owl. hesitant at first, Elizabeth decides to go there in the afternoon. Nearby, Elizabeth calls for Jeremy to bring Her to the Great Owl, since going by foot would take too long. Arriving at the Great Owl’s home, Elizabeth goes inside, and asks the owl for advice, the owl refused until He hears the words “Brisby”. The Great Owl says to turn to the Rats inside the Rosebush, then ask for Nicodemus As He leaves and wishes Elizabeth the best of luck. Elizabeth heads for home, riding on Jeremy’s back. The Next Morning, Elizabeth tells Her children that She’ll be away for the time being, and asks Teresa to watch over Her younger siblings. arriving at The Rosebush, Elizabeth sees Dragon asleep alongside another cat Elizabeth identifies as Dipsa. She’s not as bad as Dragon, but in the past few days, She’s hasn’t Had much rest. Elizabeth searches for an entrance as quietly as possible. She locates a secret entrance and goes through, seconds before Dragon came to search, then He goes back to sleep, alongside Dipsa. Inside the hidden exterior, Elizabeth was enthralled to the lights and flowers, but Her sense of wonder is abruptly interrupted by Brutus, who Chases Elizabeth. Elizabeth goes further while avoiding Brutus, and hides behind a column. Just as Brutus was about to locate and eliminate Elizabeth, Mr. Ages stops Him. Elizabeth then explains the situation to Mr. Ages, along with the detail that She went to the Great Owl. Mr. Ages, with some hesitation, allows Elizabeth to come inside, after having Her swear not to tell anyone about the place, which She does. They encounter Justin, the Captain of the Guard, Who shows Elizabeth around, surrounded by electronics, food reserves, and a community of rats, most of them with above-average intelligence. Including Jenner, (Who disapproves of the Thorn Valley Plan, His underconfident Son, Rasco, and lastly Nicodemus, the leader of the Rats. Who lets her enter His throne Room. Outside, as Jeremy was continuing his collecting of foil, He is ambushed and is tied up by Auntie Shrew, leaving Him for dead when Dipsa was getting close. Jeremy, however, manages to escape seconds before Dipsa came, but Auntie Shrew chases Jeremy. Back in the Rosebush, Nicodemus tells Elizabeth His past living in a rural town, enjoying Their lifestyle, however He, along with 62 other rats and 45 mice were taken to NIMH, where they were put through the most unspeakable tortures, led by Dr. Schultz, then after being separated into three groups (21 Rats and 15 mice each) as They are given injections. As it turns out Group B (Where Nicodemus is in) has higher intelligence than Groups A and C, are given more tests. but unknown to the scientists, the Mice and Rats have increased intelligence and can learn to read, with Nicodemus being the first to free Himself and the others. Before escaping, Johnathan knocks the phone receiver, and presses 911, in hopes that the police would shut down the laboratory. While the rats and mice escape NIMH, by way of the ventilation system, thanks to Justin's checking of the Ventilation system's passages, They manage to make it to the exit. Nicodemus' group escape NIMH as the police arrive, arresting the scientists, for countless charges of animal cruelty. Months later after escaping, Nicodemus' group come to a dilapidated mansion and stay there the entire winter, where They spend their time in a library with more than enough information. and after Winter was over, Nicodemus' group went on their travels, and settled on the Fitzgibbons farm, at Johnathan's suggestion. Nicodemus also explained to Elizabeth in a diary that while helping with the plan, Johnathan went missing while drugging Dragon, and was never heard from again, saddening Elizabeth. Nicodemus then gives Mrs. Brisby an amulet which gives an unusual power when the wearer is courageous. As Nicodemus and the other rats agree to helping move the Brisby home somewhere where the plow won’t destroy it, Jenner tells His son Racso of a plan to silence Nicodemus, so the Thorn Valley plan dies with Him. While exiting the secret place by going under the mill, Elizabeth offers to volunteer with drugging Dragon and Dipsa (whom the Rats were not aware of). Mr. Ages then tells Elizabeth that He’ll prepare some packets, each one containing a substance made of Lavender, so that Dragon and Dipsa will be asleep for quite some time. on Her way home, Elizabeth encounters Jeremy who is being chased by Auntie Shrew. Elizabeth explains the situation and has Auntie Shrew promise not to harm Jeremy. Jeremy then thanks Elizabeth for the help, but flies off disdainfully, when Auntie Shrew refuses to apologize. At Ten o'clock, Elizabeth, after feeding Timothy the medicine, She tells Auntie Shrew and the kids that She’ll be away for quite Some time. Mr. Ages along with Justin have Prepared a few packets full of lavender. Unknown to them, Jenner sneaks inside Ages’ lab and spikes one of the packets with bits of onion which will kill one of the cats, and the other cat who would survive will, in a blind rage, kill Nicodemus and any rats who support the plan. As Elizabeth along with Ages and Justin arrive at the Fitzgibbons’ house, Rasco, who saw what His father did, grabs the spiked lavender packet and disposes of it without being seen. Under the Fitzgibbons’ house, Elizabeth leaves behind Her cloak and amulet, so it won’t get tangled by something. and is given the packet. Elizabeth, after some hesitation, manages to spike Both Dragon and Dipsa’s food bowls and try to exit back, but is seen by Dipsa and makes a run for the exit hole, but when Elizabeth slips on the kitchen floor, She makes a wrong turn and hides in the attic. Mr. Ages goes on to help the rats get ready to move the Brisby house as Justin thinking Elizabeth is caught, aids Mr. Ages. Hours later, While the Rats made final adjustments to moving the house, a rainstorm was starting, and inside the attic in the Fitzgibbons House, Elizabeth wonders how She would escape the house unscathed, She then sneaks through the Halls and when She comes to the Kitchen, She sees Dragon asleep, and the exit blocked. Elizabeth then decides to find another way out, She Then searches but when She comes to the basement, She sees a blur behind the food boxes and sees Johnathan alive and well, but suffering from Separation Anxiety, since He was trapped inside the house for almost a month. Elizabeth reunites with Johnathan, and She explains that She met the NIMH rats and that Timothy is sick with Pneumonia. Johnathan after hearing everything, feeling guilty for all that’s happened, decides to be with His family more than ever. as Johnathan thinks up a plan to escape, Elizabeth tells Him that Dragon and Dipsa are out cold, but with Dragon blocking the escape route. as Elizabeth and Johnathan search for another exit, Johnathan explains to Elizabeth that He was stuck in the basement and survived all this time in a mouse hole for safety and the bottled water and canned food to survive. Meanwhile, as The Rats move the Brisby Home to a safe place, Jenner, after wondering what was taking the cats a long time, decides to go to his back-up plan, sabotaging the equipment, which He does, and the debris crushes and Kills Nicodemus, as the House lands in the mud. Inside the Fitzgibbons house, The Brisbys come across the garage, and they locate a sleeping Dipsa. Elizabeth observes the Cat, and realizes that Dipsa is going to be a Mom. (And Dragon is going to be a Dad.) They return to the kitchen and see Dragon and still asleep and blocking the exit hole. Johnathan sees a glass shard in Dragon's paw, as has a plan. but a phone rings, as the Brisbys hide. They hear that Mr. Fitzgibbons answer the phone and is talking to NIMH, who will come tomorrow. Learning of this, Johnathan, not wanting His friends to suffer in the hands of NIMH again, tearfully hugs Elizabeth and tells Her to run for the exit hole the second He removes the glass shard from Dragon's paw. Dragon wakes up, but half asleep, goes after Johnathan as Elizabeth tearfully says farewell to Her husband as She rushes to warn the rats. The Rats then wonder how they can get the Brisby Home out of the mud, as Jenner says to prepare a grave for Nicodemus. Elizabeth gets to the rats and warns them that NIMH will come in the morning. as Mr. Ages tells Her Nicodemus is dead. Jenner refuses to believe and when He sees Her with the amulet, He tries to steal it, but, Justin keeps Him busy. during the fight, Justin figured that Jenner killed Nicodemus. Racso sees something coming and tells the rats to hide. Jenner refuses, but realizes too late that Dipsa has come and eats Jenner whole, then goes back into the Fitzgibbons house. Racso mourns for His father's death, seconds before Johnathan comes, telling the Rats about where He was the past month. Elizabeth approaches Her house and She hears Her children's voices inside. however, Her relief turns to fear as Her Family's house began to sink in the mud. and despite the rats' best efforts, They couldn't get the Brisby house out of the mud and when all seems hopeless, Elizabeth's courage and attachment to Her family causes the amulet to activate, levitating the Brisby house to the safe side of the stone, and almost faints in Johnathan's arms. before falling asleep, Elizabeth asked Johnathan how He escaped Dragon. Johnathan said that the glass shard in Dragon's paw made Him erratic, and now, without it, Dragon became docile, and left without incident. But, the rats hurried along to remove every shred of evidence in the Rosebush. Two weeks later, Elizabeth brings a cured Timothy outside where He plays tag with His brother and sisters. Soon, the Kids see Johnathan alive, well, and back to normal. Then, Mr. Ages, before leaving for Thorn Valley, visits the Brisby Home and tells Johnathan and Elizabeth that Johnathan was afraid that while He had an extended lifespan, Elizabeth would grow old, but that was no longer the case, since Elizabeth has the NIMH formula since They have children of Their own, which made Johnathan shed tears of joy, knowing He'll be with Elizabeth and His family for a very long time. Mr. Ages says farewell, as he heads for Thorn Valley. Later in the afternoon, Johnathan brings His family to the garage to see Dragon as They see the four kittens open their eyes for the first time. Dragon spots the mice, but thanks Johnathan for removing the glass shard from His paw. Soon, Elizabeth’s Family ride on the backs of Dragon’s family in the field as they look forward to the future. Extra Characters * Dipsa - Dragon's Mate, a Moggy Cat, like Dragon. * Racso - Jenner’s son, who doesn’t Want to leave, but doesn't share His father's pursuit for power. Voice Cast *??? as Elizabeth Brisby *??? Transcript The Secret of NIMH (Reboot) Transcript Trailer Transcript Announcer - From the mind of Robert C. O’Brien, comes a story unlike anything You’ve ever seen. Nicodemus - to answer that, I must explain to You about NIMH, and how Your husband was a victim. Announcer - An adventure of a widowed mouse, to a world where She, nor humans, never knew. where magic and industry intertwine. Elizabeth - Wow! I didn’t realize There was so much beauty. Jeremy - You know, We could go up, get there faster. Elizabeth - Sorry, But I’m afraid of heights. Announcer - A world of incredible wonders to the eye, as there are dangers. Jeremy - You know there are some cats who won’t want to come near a mouse. I've seen on a box that a cat would run off and melt away into a puddle. Elizabeth - Not Dragon. He’ll eat just about anything. Jeremy - Well, I don’t know about that but— Ah-Choo! Sorry. Auntie Shrew - Run for it! It’s coming this way! Run! Announcer - Metro Goldwyn Mayer and Don Bluth Productions Presents... Elizabeth - I... Don’t know what to say. Thank You. Announcer - The Secret of NIMH.Category:Don Bluth films Category:Reboot Category:The Secret of NIMH Category:Sequels